Ses mots que j'aurais dû te dire
by barjy02
Summary: Dean, seul avec lui-même sent qu'il perd Castiel...Son ami s'éloigne...Il tente de lui parler...N'est ce déja pas trop tard? les ressentis de Dean suite au 8.17 Dedicace toute speciale a ART, guest qui m'a demandé après mon OS "Goodbye stranger", ma vision au travers Dean...


**J'ai écrit cela suite à la demande d'un guest, ART à qui je dédie ce one-shot…**

**J'espère que cette fic te plaira**

**Début du 8.18, Dean fuit les questions de Sam à propos de Castiel, c'est plutôt bon signe…C'est une forme de défense de Dean vis-à-vis de ses sentiments…**

**Déclic pour écrire cet OS.**

**Après « Goodbye Stranger » et ma vision des ressentis de Castiel**

**Voici ma vision de ceux de Dean**

« Ses mots que j'aurais dû te dire »

Il n'avait pas fini de les prononcer qu'il les regretta…Il sentit dans le regard de Sam, le doute…Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire…

Après lui avoir expliqué pour Naomi et le choix de Castiel…Eux plutôt que ses frères de lumière…Encore…Toujours…

Sam ne comprit pas la réaction de son frère…Ainsi Dean voyait encore Castiel comme un danger potentiel !…Son choix n'avait-il donc pas encore suffi à Dean ?

Il savait que son frère tenait à cet ange, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer mais Dean ne semblait jamais vouloir lui pardonner d'avoir été, un jour, trop humain…

Dean qui avait mis toute sa foi dans l'ange et l'avait vu sombrer peu à peu, devenir le reflet de son propre miroir à lui, ce qui le fit mettre cette forme de distance entre eux…Il lui fallait se protéger…

Il ne pouvait admettre que cet ange pouvait faillir…Et pourtant, si il avait failli, c'était pour lui…Il le savait…

Parce que lui, Dean, l'avait forcé à faire un choix, son propre choix pour la 1er fois de son existence éternelle…

Ce choix que Castiel fit toujours et encore…

Dean aimait Castiel, il tenait à lui…

Peut -être pas de la même manière qu'il aimait son frère, peut- être pas de la même manière qu'il tenait à Sam mais il devait bien se l'avouer, Castiel faisait et ferait toujours partie de sa vie, que l'avenir soit fait de lumière ou d'obscur…

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce fichu lien dont il se servait comme prétexte chaque fois que l'ange envahissait ses pensées…Non, Castiel, l'ami, celui qui donna sa vie pour lui et son frère sans réfléchir parce qu'il les aimait…C'était comme cela qu'il le percevait…

Il ragea de n'avoir jamais su lui dire les mots qu'il fallait quand il le fallait...

Il ragea d'être incapable de montrer ses sentiments autrement que dans l'urgence

We're family

We need you

I need you

Il était sûr que Castiel les avait perçus comme un cri de désespoir et non comme ceux d'un ami s'accrochant à un autre…

Et pourtant Castiel, encore une fois, l'avait choisi lui…Lui et son frère…Lui et les hommes

Ses êtres qui l'avaient réduit à l'être de perdition qu'il était devenu…

Dean se souvint des paroles de l'ange lors leur 1er rencontre…C'était vrai, il ne pensait pas avoir le droit d'être sauvé…Au fond, il le pensait toujours…

_Et toi, Cass, ne penses-tu pas pareil aujourd'hui, toi qui n'as pas voulu revenir avec moi ? Toi qui estimais que ta place était là-bas, à jamais ?_

Toute sa vie, Dean l'avait passé à vivre au travers de son frère, de son père, de ses chasses…Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui, à ses propres ressentis…

Et là, cet ange qui débarque dans sa vie et qui perd tout pour lui…Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé…Un être qui donnerait sans contrepartie sa vie pour lui….

Excepté Sam…Mais Sam était son sang, sa chair, son âme…Son frère, sa vie…

Castiel n'était rien de tout cela…

Mais avec l'ange, il n'y avait jamais eu de doute…Il avait toujours agi en pensant à Dean, pour Dean, au travers de lui…  
C'était probablement cela aussi qui lui fit peur…Cette espèce de dévotion qu'avait Castiel, être au pouvoir divin, pour lui, simple humain à l'âme sombre…

Il s'était mépris sur la raison de cette dévotion…Elle était au-delà de sa mission…

Pour Castiel, c'était juste cela le prix à accorder à sa vision de l'amitié…Le sacrifice…

Un mot que Dean détestait…Il était devenu trop commun à sa famille…

Sa famille….Castiel en faisait partie, il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit ses mots mais pourquoi lui avoir dit cela à ses moments –là ?

Pourquoi toujours dans l'enjeu et la peur ?

Pourquoi ne trouvait-il jamais le courage de les lui dire dans un de ses simples face à face qu'ils partageaient trop souvent dans les silences et les non-dits ?

Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur…Il n'avait jamais su communiquer ni partager ses émotions…Il avait fait des efforts sur lui-même ses derniers mois…

Pour Sam surtout…Parce qu'il fallait grandir enfin…Voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient et pas telles qu'il aimerait qu'elles soient…Mais on ne changeait pas un homme et ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui…

Il pria soudain pour que Castiel lui revienne, pour qu'il puisse lui dire ses mots qu'il avait toujours tus.

Pour lui dire que ses mots prononcés dans les cris et la colère, il les pensait…

_Et oui, Cass, je mourais pour toi…Comme tu l'as fait si souvent pour moi_

_Oui, Cass, je tiens à toi mais je suis incapable de te le dire parce que tu me détruits d'un seul regard…_

_Je ne sais pas comment te parler…Tu es parfois si loin de tout, si naif, si intransigeant, si sûr de ton bon droit et en même si empli de doute…._

_Si fragile malgré ta grâce…_

_Cass….Si tu m'entends, tu sais que je tiens à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois me croire quand je te le dis…_

_Souviens- toi du purgatoire, Cass_

_Souviens- toi de nous, buddy…_

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire avec les mots juste, Cass…Je tiens à toi…Je te le jure…_

_On a tous fait des conneries…Des moches…De celles qui nous ont amené à nous perdre…Mais on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre…_

_Je sais que je te dois tout, je connais le poids de tous tes sacrifices, de toutes ses douleurs qui ont été tiennes et qui le sont encore…_

_Cass, pourquoi es –tu resté à mes côtés ? Pourquoi as-tu continué à me protéger malgré mes rejets ?_

_Je lis dans tes yeux mais tu ne dis rien..._

Dean se souvint du purgatoire…De ses mois passés ensemble…Liés comme jamais ils le furent auparavant…Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu voir cette évidence ?

Castiel se détestait…Il cherchait pénitence…Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait en cherchant le mal…

Pourquoi Dieu n'a-t-il pas pris soin de son fils ? Le plus dévoué de tous…Dean ne croyait pas mais il priait souvent…Jamais Dieu mais toujours Castiel…Il savait qu'il entendait ses mots même si il n'y répondait pas toujours…

Oublié l'ange…Il le fit…Et les résultats furent sa chute…Nouvelle…Pire que la précédente…Seul face à ses choix…

Pourquoi ce silence pendant cette année ?...Oublié ce que fut hier et le souvenir de Sam ?

Il pensait chaque jour à son frère ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais prié Castiel ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à savoir comment il allait ?

_J'ai cru que tu allais bien Cass, j'ai agi comme un égoïste, je voulais tellement y croire à ce nouveau départ…_

_Je me suis éloigné de Bobby…Je t'ai oublié, effacé…Te revoir, cela aurait voulu dire que je n'étais pas à ma place à ses côtés…Mais je l'aimais, je les aimais…Je voulais tellement y croire…_

_Je suis désolé Cass _

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à moi ? C'était à mon tour de t'aider ? On aurait pu tout arranger toi et moi…_

_Je sais que tu m'entends….On doit parler de tout ça Cass… On doit se donner une seconde chance…._

_Il n'est jamais trop tard, Cass….Jamais…_

Pourquoi Castiel lui répondrait-il cette fois ?…Il ne l'appelait que quand il en avait besoin….Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais voulu l'appeler juste pour lui ?

Qu'est ce qui lui faisait si peur dans cette amitié si particulière ?

La peur de le perdre lui aussi ?…Comme il avait perdu sa mère, son père, Bobby, Jo et Helen….

Il avait déjà perdu l'ange et toujours il lui était revenu…Etait -ce pour cela cette forme de dédain ? Cette certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, il lui reviendrait toujours ? Que Castiel n'ayant plus que lui, toujours se tournerait vers eux…

Quelle présomption !

_J'ai l'impression que tu es immortel Cass même quand tu meurs quelque chose en moi me dit que tu es toujours là_

_Le lien mais aussi la foi, j'ai foi en toi Cass…Mais là, je sens bien que tout est différent, je te perds lentement mais irrémédiablement…_

_Je ne veux pas te perdre Cass, tu m'entends…_

Depuis son retour, depuis l'emprise de Naomi, Dean avait senti quelque chose se briser en Castiel…

Leur face à face dans ce Motel, cette envie de mourir que Castiel portait en lui comme une 2eme peau faisait tellement peur à Dean, il se sentait tellement impuissant devant cette douleur dont il croyait Castiel protégé mais même cela, lui et Dean avaient en commun…

Comment gérer la souffrance de l'autre quand la même vous ronge…

Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots encore une fois

Talk to me

_Tu m'as parlé Cass et j'ai juste pas su quoi te dire…Ta détresse était la mienne, la même…J'ai Sam pour tenir…Je sais que notre amitié ne suffit plus…Comme l'amour de Sam n'avait pas suffi pour moi non plus_

_Mais je m'en suis sorti…Je suis là…Sam est là…J'ai besoin que tu sois là aussi…_

Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé Castiel sombrer à son retour, il sentait le trouble en lui mais il avait appris à se méfier de tout et de l'ange surtout…Il n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher…ll y avait toujours le doute mais là pourtant il avait senti la lutte qui faisait tomber l'armure de l'ange…

Il le savait mais il n'avait rien fait...

Pourtant il était heureux de le revoir à chacune de ses apparitions, c'était un bonheur caché qui à chaque fois émergeait comme un éclair de lumière même dans le doute…Enfoui au plus profond de lui mais qu'il repoussait sitôt l'ange parti…

Pourquoi l'avoir prié durant son absence ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avoir dit

_Cass tu me manques…Je m'inquiète pour toi ? Parles -moi…_

Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de son frère ? Il savait pourtant que jamais Castiel ne l'abandonnerait…Pourquoi ce besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux ?

Pourquoi cette peur le poursuivait elle ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse…Des années de silence et de sourires blessés avaient construit un tel mur, une telle forme d'indifférence dans laquelle il aimait à retrouver une sécurité fictive…

Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir….Dénigrer pour fuir l'évidence…

Mais depuis que Castiel l'avait frappé, avait lutté, avait lâché cette arme…Depuis le bruit de métal sur le sol…

Depuis cette main sur son visage, cette forme d'adieu qu'il sentit dans son geste…Dean avait peur…

La tablette…Cette maudite tablette avait brisé quelque chose entre eux…

Castiel semblait avoir pris ses distances à son tour et Dean sentit son cœur se déchirer

_Ne me laisse pas Cass…Laisse nous t'aider…Ne me cache plus rien…Je te jure d'essayer d'être un meilleur ami…Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses compter sur moi…_

_You're like a brother to me_

_Cass, buddy, i need you _

_Tu te souviens…Cass j'étais tellement heureux quand je t'ai revu là-bas….Quand j'ai réalisé l'importance que tu avais dans ma vie….Je te retrouverais Cass comme je l'ai fait au purgatoire…Parce que tu es mon ami…Parce que tu es une part de ma vie…Parce que je tiens à toi…_

_Je t'en prie Cass_

_Ne me quitte pas…_

Dean ne comprit pas ce qui se passa soudain…Il avait juste envie de pleurer sur tout ce gâchis parce qu'il eut soudain l'impression qu'il était trop tard…L'impression qu'il avait perdu Castiel…

Il attendait Sam et soupira en retenant ses larmes…Sam qui comme chaque fois depuis ce jour-là, lui demandera de parler de lui, de lui parler de Castiel ….Parce que Sam sait….Et parce qu'il entend Dean qui prie l'ange avec l'énergie du désespoir…

_Cass pardonne moi comme je t'ai pardonné…Donne- moi une seconde chance….Donne nous une seconde chance…Au nom de notre amitié…_

_Reviens , Buddy_

_Cass…I need you…_

Fin…

**Aucune des 2 versions que j'ai écrite n'est très joyeuse**

**Elles insistent un peu sur l'échec d'une amitié qui aurait dû être indestructible mais que le sort (et les scénaristes) s'est acharné à détruire **

**Mais rien n'est irréversible et j'espère que Carver me donnera tort….**


End file.
